Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Body size and shape information is highly useful in a range of situations, including selection and sizing of clothing, and monitoring of health and/or fitness. Various known hardware devices enable determination of such information, resulting in the generation of digital data which represents. However, in spite of hardware availability, there are significant challenges in providing solutions which enable widespread consumer utilisation of such data in a convenient manner.